The invention relates to an autogenous flame spraying apparatus for the flame spraying of powder-form materials or spray powder.
Known flame spraying apparatuses of that kind, with injectors for mixing combustion gas and oxidation gas are designed for a given amount of combustion gas mixture, due to the structural configuration thereof, and are fairly complicated in terms of their design configuration. In particular the torch or burner body in the known constructions can only be manufactured with a great deal of difficulty with the desired degree of accuracy in regard to the components which are critical from the point of view of the torch function. Hitherto it has not been possible to increase the degree of structural accuracy and to achieve adaptability of individual components for an extended range of use in respect of the melting point of the various materials in powder form.
In consideration of those aspects the inventor set himself the aim of providing a flame spraying apparatus which is considerably simplified in regard to the structure of its torch body, while permitting inexpensive manufacture with a high degree of accuracy. In addition the invention seeks to provide that the flame spraying apparatus according to the invention covers a wide range of possible uses, that is to say, it can be adapted to a very wide range of spray materials and modes of use.